Ayanami's Second Chance
by RyuFanatic
Summary: *Takes place after end of anime* Ayanami's crew heads to 7th District to capture Teito but ends up in an accident that kills everyone. Years later these same characters get reincarnated with different personalities. Parody. OOC.


Hi everyone!! ;D I decided to start a fanfic on 07-Ghost.

Warnings: Lots of parody and joking around about serious stuff. Lots of OOC xD Maybe a tiny bit romance?

Also. As ppl who have read my fanfics know, I usually don't finish but I'll try real hard on this again Enjoy though~

* * *

**Ayanami's Second Chance (temporary title)**

**Prologue **

**[Revenge]**

**

* * *

  
**

The day the aircraft crashed into the 7th District Church was startlingly unexpected.

Everything had started out great on the contrary to the accident about to take place. The bishop Labrador was outside in the courtyard, sitting down and talking to the plants that surrounded his majestic form. His pale lavender eyes softened as he whispered to the vines that twined itself around his arms and legs. They were peaceful and passive, speaking nor expecting nothing out of the ordinary, and thus did not tell the bishop of the horror of the future event.

And while Labrador lounged outdoors on that late evening, Bishop Castor and Frau were inside attempting to calm Teito down. The youth had just recently discovered that Hakuren, his so called "friend", had kidnapped Mikage and locked him up in a hidden room of the Church.

Threats and shouts erupted in the normally pensive and quiet hallways of the immense building. _We should do something_, Castor and Frau thought with wry glances cast to one another. _But I don't want to_, Frau raised an eyebrow at Castor. _Me either_, the other bishop agreed. And so, the two contented themselves to watch Teito stalk and annihilate the unfortunate and repentant Hakuren around the Church.

Ah, these were good times.

Years later, looking back, Castor would admit that he never suspected a thing to happen on so beautiful and perfect a day. Everyone had just finished Mass and lunch, then the usual procedures of curing the curse of the Kors began. Afterwards, the bishops retired to their rooms to rest or practice for the upcoming days. Labrador having set outside to murmur to his plants; Castor and Frau laughing at the crazy antics of Teito and Hakuren… Yet, as these oblivious people settled peacefully into their daily life, a menacing and ominous aircraft was sailing towards them. Inching closer and closer by the second.

Ayanami.

Teito, if he'd known who was coming to rob him of his powers and freedom, would have regretted eating the eyeball soup served that day. Even the mention of that one evil person caused waves of nausea to roll through him. But it was true- Ayanami was coming. And fast.

After the large and epic battle that had taken place just after Teito realized he could control the Eye of Mikhail, Ayanami would not stop. The man was persistent, always catching Teito off guard and on one occasionally, caused massive damage to the front of the Church when he crashed through the courtyard and mauled a few daisies off. (Labrador had not been happy.) Needless to say, here was this madman again, on another sneak attack to capture Teito and take over the world with his powers.

So, with all the bishops, priests, nuns and etc. sleepy with food and the tiredness of the day's events, the ship went undetected through part of the barrier.

Inside the aircraft, Ayanami was sitting in his chair, all prim and calm. His dark and dangerous purple-red eyes glowed beneath the captain's hat he wore. Beside him stood that one man no one could stand- Hyuuga. At the moment, Hyuuga was absorbed with watching Kuroyuri sitting in silence. _I wonder why Kuroyuri is so sad_, Hyuuga thought, absently watching the young child slumped down on the ground in dejection.

"Kuroyuri, are you a boy or a girl?" Hyuuga asked suddenly.

"Haruse!" the youth howled, just as suddenly, ignoring the idiotic person staring at him (or her).

"Kuroyuri, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Haruse!"

"Kuroyuri, are you…"

Ayanami sighed. He vaguely wondered what he had done to deserve being in the presence of these two very _annoying_ people.

"Ayanami-san," Konatsu Warren whispered from his left.

The commander raised an eyebrow to acknowledge him.

"When shall we arrive there, sir?" Konatsu asked.

"Haruse…!"

"Kuroyuri, are you…"

"In a few more minutes, I suppose," Ayanami replied.

"Oh, that's good… Want to play a game, sir?"

…

A game?

Evil people did not play games… _Eh, but it's just a game. What do I have to lose? _Ayanami thought.

_Your dignity, sir! _His inner, nagging voice answered the question.

_Don't mock me, Yatsumune! _Ayanami barked back at his voice. (Yes, he had named his inner voice one day when he was bored of killing and causing people misery. Being evil had its limitation, which consisted of waiting and waiting for the right time to inflict pain upon others.) _I shall play whatever I choose to play. _

_Evil people don't play games._

"What game are we playing, Konatsu?" the commander demanded.

"Monopoly, sir."

And so, because Ayanami happened to get caught up in Monopoly with Konatsu, he didn't notice that something horrific was being created up front.

Takimune Akashi was the pilot of the aircraft carrying Ayanami and his revengeful crew towards the Church. He was a middle-aged man with short-cut orange hair and a supposedly calm demeanor. Supposedly. Inside, however, Akashi harbored the largest and deepest loathing for Ayanami in the history of hatred and loathing. It was partially because Ayanami had destroyed Akashi's home a few years ago and thus murdering his wife and son who had been inside the house. Partially. Another reason was because Akashi couldn't stand people like Ayanami, who looked down on others with such evil and condescending eyes. The pilot planned his revenge carefully, by working his way upwards and getting on the good side of important people. Now here he was, navigating the ship for the illustrious Ayanami, and today was the day.

Akashi carefully set a disastrous virus into the internal system of the aircraft. A virus that traveled through the core of the machine and caused an instant-hit crash landing. It was irreversible and irrevocably fatal.

_Oh, sweet revenge. _

Hyuuga was the first one to notice it. He was bored watching Kuroyuri bawling on the ground and cast his half-shaded gaze over to the front of the ship. Instantly, his keen eyes caught the glowing green lights on the screen of the navigation system. Words flashed upward, like Braille with their dots and circles, but even an idiot could understand what it meant. The huge red X that followed sealed it all.

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga began. "We have a problem…"

"What?" Ayanami snapped, angry at the fact that he was bankrupted and losing to Konatsu.

Hyuuga opened his mouth to answer, but a robotic voice interrupted him.

"_System override, Virus 67xIO corruption. Resort to manual maneuver 8900, instant-self crash procedure," _the computer of the ship said coolly.

There was a stunned silence. Even Kuroyuri stopped his (or her) sobbing and stared up at the front. And in the silence, the orange-haired middle-aged man swiveled around in his chair to glare back contemptuously at Ayanami. A strange sound escaped from Akashi's lips, a sound full of mirth and hatred and sorrow and wry amusement all at once. For the first time in his entire life, his entire evil existence, Ayanami felt a particular chill flow through him.

_Fear_, his inner voice supplied the emotion.

***

"Labrador, what are you doing here?"

Castor glanced up from his book to the bishop standing before him. Labrador's eyes were thoughtful yet still calm and he was holding onto a silver rose.

"The flowers are sleeping now," was his quiet reply.

Castor smiled. "Ah, I see."

"Things have been so peaceful lately… I wonder what Ayanami is up to."

… _getting blown up_

"I have no clue," Castor shrugged. "As long as there's no danger, I'm not asking for any."

"Castor-san, Labrador-san!" Teito's voice came drifting towards them from close by. Seconds later, the youth rushed over to them, with Frau and Hakuren in his wake, all panting from running. Mikage, the reincarnation of his late friend, sat on Teito's shoulder and acknowledged Castor and Labrador with a soft cry of delight.

"Hello, Teito-kun." The two bishops smiled at him.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Watching the sky," Labrador said softly.

In unison, everyone present raised their heads heavenward to admire the mixture of orange, red, and cloudy wisps that made up the evening sky. "Hey," Hakuren suddenly said a few minutes later. "What's that pinpoint of light over there?" He pointed to the east of the Church.

"Must be a bright star," Frau shrugged.

"Or God's hand waving at us," Castor smiled.

Ten seconds passed by.

"I don't think that's God way of saying hi to us…" Teito mouthed slowly, his eyes glued onto the aircraft that was spiraling its way towards them, intent on the destruction of all in its way.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Addition Info:**

a. Ayanami's crew crashed into the Church of God in the 7th district, at the exact spot where Teito, Frau, Castor, Labrador, and Hakuren were.

b. Everyone was annihilated.

c. Revenge is sweet, ain't it?

* * *

**Finally we can get into the real action xD**

**Hope to make an update ;D  
**


End file.
